digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Evolución
La''' Digievolución''' es un termino ficticio utilizado en la serie Digimon. Es un proceso utilizado por Digimon. A través de Digievolución, un Digimon puede convertirse en uno más poderoso. La versión japonesa original del anime, simplemente utiliza el término "Shinka" a este proceso, que se traduce literalmente como "evolución". Sin embargo, en EEUU, España y Latinoamérica, se añadió el prefijo "Digi-" para hacer referencia a la propia serie (Digivolution/Digievolución). Concepto Los Digimon residen en las redes de la Tierra, que dan origen al Mundo Digital. Los datos descargados son los que les hacen más poderosos. Si se descarga de datos suficientes la Digievolución se dispara. Durante la Digievolución los Digimon y sus atributos cambian, y se transforman en un Digimon más poderoso que antes. La forma resultante de la Divievolucion siempre es diferente a la anterior, pero puede guardar alguna similitud (Greymon >> MetalGreymon). Sin embargo, la conciencia de los Digimon, no cambia, y mantiene la misma personalidad en la mayoría de los casos. Si un Digimon no absorbe suficientes datos, no será capaz de mantener esa forma por mucho tiempo y volverá rapidamente a una forma anterior a la actual. La Digievolución se divide en varios niveles, desde el huevo hasta el Super Mega de Nivel 2. Principales etapas: Si se deja a su suerte, un Digimon puede digievolucionar a niveles más altos a partir de datos del medio ambiente, el tiempo y su edad. Digevolucionar de la nueva etapa inicial por lo general progresa, pero cada nivel tarda más tiempo en llegar. Debido a esto, sólo un escaso número de Digimon puede llegar a sus formas finales. Además, la ira y/o necesidad de sobrevivir en una gran batalla a menudo puede estimular Digievolución. Igualmente, cuando mueren definitivamente, no desaparecen, sino que regresan a su forma de Huevo. Estas dos últimas etapas son obtenidas de modo artificial. La evolución Armor se obtiene gracias al uso de los Digimentals y su poder oscila entre la etapa Infantil y Adulta (Las excepciones son los Digimentals Dorados). El cuerpo Híbrido solo puede ser obtenido usando los Digispirits, tótems que contienen la esencia y poder de los 10 Guerreros Legendarios, Digimon antiguos que salvaron al Digimundo de una crisis. Los Digispirits también pueden ser usados por humanos, y así aprovechar mejor el poder de un Digispirit. La evolución Híbrida tiene varios subniveles. Digievoluciones especiales Armor: Traducido como "Armor Forma", una antigua forma de Digievolución que sólo un puñado de Digimon son capaces de hacer. Para obtener esta forma, los Digimon deben absorber la energía de uno de los Pieza Digi-Egg. Si una tiene varios Digimon Digi-Egg, sus formas digivolucionada hecha cada vez sera más poderosos. El poder de una Digimon Armor es similar a la de un campeón y se equipara a menudo como tal en el juego de cartas. Las versiones posteriores del juego de cartas de plano dijeron que eran los mismos. También se consideran equivalentes a Máximos en Digimon World DS y Digimon World Dawn y Dusk. Hybrid-H: La posición H para "humanos". Sólo aparece en Digimon Frontier, esta es una forma que transforma un ser humano en un ser humano-como Digimon, cuyas potencias rivales que de un campeón. Híbridos humanos fueron tratados como equivalentes a los Campeones en Digital Monster juego de cartas y se convirtieron en Campeones en Digital Monster Card Game α. Hybrid-B: La posición B por "Bestia". Sólo aparece en Digimon Frontier, esta es una forma que transforma un ser humano en un Digimon más bestiales de apariencia, los rivales cuyo poder de un Ultimate. Para lograr esto, se requiere la B-espíritu de un antiguo guerrero. Híbridos Bestia fueron equiparados a los Ultra en Digital Monster juego de cartas y se convirtió en Ultra en Digital Monster Card Game α. Hybrid-A: la de "avanzada", también conocida como Fusion Formulario. Sólo aparece en Digimon Frontier, esta es una forma poderosa, que utiliza tanto una H-Espíritu y B-Espíritu. Advanced híbridos fueron tratados como equivalentes a Megas en Digital Monster Card Game y se convirtió en Megas en Digital Monster Card Game α. Hybrid-Z: la posición Z de "Zeta", también conocido como Forma de Transcend. Sólo aparece en Digimon Frontier, esta forma utiliza cinco H-Espíritus y cinco B-Espíritus, se combinan para dar un ser humano una forma increíblemente avanzada y potente. Zeta híbridos fueron tratados como equivalentes a Megas en Digital Monster Card Game y se convirtió en Megas en Digital Monster Card Game α. Burst Mode: (Modo ráfaga): mostrado hasta ahora sólo en Digimon Savers, Burst es "el poder que excede Mega", aunque sólo puede ser similar a un cambio de modo en que digimon de un cierto nivel de transformar para lograr una mayor potencia como Imperialdramon. Un Digimon Burst conserva una similitud a su forma original, pero tiene nuevos ataques y un claro incremento en el poder. Super Mega: 'Un nivel incluso superior a Mega. Su existencia fue un foco importante de Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01. Sólo un Digimon pocos están en este nivel, y muchas veces sólo son clasificados como Mega para mayor comodidad. Sin embargo, en Digimon World DS, Chronomon se conoce como un nivel de Ultra. En todas las series Digimon, un Digimon suele gritar su tipo de Digievolución antes y inmediatamente después grita su nombre nuevo. Ejemplos : "Agumon digievoluciona a... Greymon y "Imperialdramon cambio de modo a... Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Aunque Digievolución lleva el nombre de la teoría de la evolución, es más similar a la metamorfosis, aunque hay también un elemento de envejecimiento que se trate (como se ve en los términos fase japonés). Tipos de Digievolución thumb|Algunas Digievoluciones Digievolucionar A medida que los datos de ganancia, las habilidades o el efecto de un Digivice son procesados hasta que el Digimon logre poder Digievolucionar. Pueden obtener algún tipo de arma o de ropa al transformarse, y será más poderoso. Digimon sólo pueden permanecer en forma Campeón hasta quedarse sin energía, con lo que regresaría a su etapa de Novato/Principiante. En Digimon Tamers En Digimon Tamers es más difícil poner en marcha Digievolución a los socios Digimon. En este universo, la fuente de la Digievolución es Calumon, un Digimon creado por los dioses del mundo digital, para poner el poder de Digievolución en un espacio lo suficientemente pequeño como para que no se pududiera detectar por el programa informático malicioso D-Reaper. Azulongmon Explica que todo Tamer debe pasar una tarjeta Digievolución en su D-Power Digivice para activar a Calumon y que pueda dar energía para transformarse. (aunque Calumon es sensible a su energía es enviado automáticamente a Digimon. Lo hace Digievolución desencadenante de los domadores por su cuenta en varias ocasiones, sin embargo.) Para digievolucionar al nivel máximo, un socio de Digimon se envía la energía de una tarjeta azul a través de la D-Power, así como dando parte de la energía Calumon. En Digimon Savers En Digimon Savers un compañero humano evoca un (ADN Digimon Natural Habilidad, originalmente "Digisoul") dentro de sí mismos. El ADN es una manifestación de las emociones de una pareja humana de que puedan enviar a sus Digimon a la evolución del sistema. Algunos piensos no se asoció Digimon fuera los pensamientos negativos de las personas a evolucionar en esta serie. La llamada es "el ADN, la carga!". En cada serie, es posible que un enjambre de dulce o formación Digimon combinarlos en uno de Digimon de un nivel superior. Como este método de evolución produce un Digimon con una conciencia que no puede ser considerado un tipo de ADN Digievolución. thumb|Super Digievolucion Super Digievolucion/ Matrix Evolution Super Evolve (超 进化, Cho Shinka?) Es el término japonés para cuando un Digimon evoluciona de su fase Campeon a su fase UltraCampeón/MegaCampeón. Sin embargo, en el doblaje en Inglés de las dos primeras temporadas, este proceso no se le dio un plazo único y se llamaba simplemente Digievolución. En Digimon Adventure, se requiere el poder de un emblema. Al principio, se requiere la Elegidos para mostrar el rasgo de cresta (por ejemplo, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya tenía que demostrar coraje, o Sora Takenouchi Amor) a fin de lograr Super Digievolucion. Tras lograrlo por primera vez, fue más facil alcanzar esta forma. Sin embargo, la forma UltrCampeón/MegaCampeón consume más energía, como es lógico, por lo que los Digimon que no estén acostumbrados vuelven a su etapa de Entrenamiento/Básico, pero si les quedan fuerzas pueden quedarse simplemente en Novato/Principiante. En Digimon Tamers En la versión japonesa de Digimon Tamers, tanto el campeón a Ultra y novato a la progresión de Mega se procedió con las palabras Matrix Evolution. Sin embargo, sólo con este último es la frase que exclamó el compañero humano. En la adaptación Inglés, sólo la evolución a Ultra/Perfecto se conoce como matrix Digievolución, este último denominado Biomerging, que se describe más adelante en este artículo. Campeón a Ultra Matrix Digievolución se activa a través de los ejemplos antes mencionados y de Calumon las cartas azules. En Digimon Savers En Digimon Savers, Perfect Evolution es un método utilizado por los miembros de DATS para evocar una versión más fuerte de la DNA y evolución de su compañero Digimon a su forma definitiva. Puede ser utilizado para desarrollar una etapa de Champion, o utilizados en un novato y la tengan en digievolucionar directamente a Ultimate. El término Warp digievolucionar se utiliza en el doblaje en Inglés para la evolución de novato a Ultra. La llamada es "el ADN, con carga completa!". No hay ningún prefijo utilizado aquí tampoco por ejemplo, "GeoGreymon Shinka ... RizeGreymon!" Ultra Digievolucion Es la transformación desde el nivel Ultra al Mega (en Hispanoamérica) o de Mega a Híper (en España). La primera vez que se vió fue cuando Myotismon regresó a la vida como VenomMyotismon. También Etemon logró esta Digievolución a MetalEtemon. Digievolución Mega Es utilizada sólo por Paildramon en Digimon Adventure 02 y también por Angewomon en ''Digimon: La película, aunque es probable que MetalGreymon y WereGarurumon podría haber utilizar esto también.thumbComo Digimon, esta serie tiene los Reyes Digimon, (aunque sólo Azulongmon aparece aquí). Azulongmon comparte la energía de un DigiCore con los Digimon de los Niños elegidos en Digimon Adventure 02, una bola de energía poderosa que cataliza la Digievolución de una manera similar a lo que ocurre con Calumon. Combinando el poder de su Digivices con la de Azulongmon, los Digimon que estaban en la fase en entrenamiento en el tiempo evolucionó para novatos. Sin embargo Paildramon estaba a punto de ser derrotado por Mummymon y Triceramon en ese momento, se le dio la posibilidad de digievolucionar Mega, digivolucionando a Imperialdramon. En Digimon Savers En Digimon Savers si un humano activa sus verdaderos sentimientos su digimon pasara a fase mega con una impresionante carga de ADN Tipos Especiales de Digievolucion thumb Dark Digievolución Es una forma corrupta de la Digievolución, y por lo general resulta en un Digimon malo. Un oscuro Digimon digievoluciona cuando su socio coacciona a digievolucionar con fuerza, con una mente nublada por la ira, o ´cuando el poder oscuro corrompe al digimon. Un Digimon digivoluciona a través de su método que es malo y no percibe nada, pero su insta a destruir, lo que es muy peligroso. thumb|left|Greymon digievoluciona a su forma MegaCampeón oscura En '''Digimon Adventure, Tai presionó a Greymon para digievolucionar poiendo en peligro su vida, resultando SkullGreymon (en oposición a MetalGreymon, su verdadera Digievolucion). En Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Emperador capturo a Greymon con su espiral maligna y, a continuación se ve en una versión del virus de MetalGreymon. En Digimon Tamers, Takato Matsuki, enfurecido por la muerte de Leomon, hace que su querido WarGrowlmon se convirtiese Megidramon, un Digimon tan brutalmente poderoso que casi destruyó el mundo entero Digital, desatando el poder del símbolo de Digital Hazard en el pecho. Lionheart En Digimon Savers , la rabia de Marcus hacia la defección de Tomás causado ShineGreymon de transformarse en ShineGreymon Ruin Modo Real. En Digimon Next, Barbamon infusión de la energía oscuras combinadas con los pensamientos negativos de MagnaAngemon obligaron a Digievoluciónar a oscuro Murmuxmon anti-Dios Analog Digimon Twin!, Y cuando Mandamientos Barbamon asesinaron Trailmon, un enfurecido Yuu causado Gaomon a digievolucionar a Negro Gaogamon El Otros Sage!. Shou Kahara 's uso de la zona oscura y el Digisoul Dark a digievolucionar Peckmon a Crowmon es también una forma de Dark Digievolución. Armor Digievolución Armor Digievolución (アーマー進化, Ama Shinka?, Lit. "Evolución Armor") es la fusión de un Digimon con un Digi-Egg (デジメンタル, Digimentaru? ", Digimental"), que aparece en Digimon Adventure 02. Es una antigua forma de Digievolución, que se desarrolló en el Mundo Digital cuando era casi imposible de evolucionar hasta el nivel de Campeón sin ayuda. Más tarde fue usado en Digimon Adventure 02, cuando el Digivice oscuro y la presencia de los Anillos Malignos impedieron la digievolución al nivel Campeón. Un Elegido activa Armor Digievolución gritando Digihuevo evolución ADN Digievolucion DNA Digievolución/ADN Digievolución (ジョグレス進化, Joguresu Shinka?, Lit. "Jogress Evolution") es un método de Digievolución utilizada en Digimon Adventure 02 y en la pelicula Our war game! con Omnimon. Con el ADN Digievolución, dos Digimon se combinan en un solo Digimon de un nivel superior. El nuevo Digimon tendrá dos conciencias independientes unidos en una sola. Cuando un Digimon ADN-Digievolucionado habla, su voz se compone de las voces de los Digimon originales con pronunciación simultánea. También se dijo que un Digimon formado a través de ADN Digievolución es considerablemente más fuerte que los de nivel Mega/Hiper, ya que el poder combinado de los dos se unen con datos adicionales. La prueba más fiable de esto es Omnimon. Los tres Digimon ADN nunca mostraron un grado de poder más allá de los Máximos. En Digimon Adventure 02, era el anillo de la cola Gatomon, que estaba en posesión de Gennai, lo que dio a los Digimon el poder de ADN digievolucionar. También hay una sub-forma de ADN Digievolucion visto en el doblaje de La venganza de Diaboromon llamado Warp ADN Digievolución. Usándolo, dos Digimon novatos pueden pasar a la etapa necesaria para combinar e ir directamente a la forma de ADN Digievolucion. Agumon y Gabumon son los únicos que han utilizado este, convirtiéndose en Omnimon sin necesidad de tranformarse en WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon. En Digimon Adventure 02 *WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon a Omnimon *ExVeemon y Stingmon a Paildramon *Aquilamon y Angemon a Silphymon *Ankylomon y Gatomon a Shakkoumon En Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 *Devimon y Ogremon a SkullSatamon *Kuwagamon y Kokatorimon a Megadramon *Megadramon y Cherrymon a Ghoulmon *WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon a Omnimon * y a un Digi-Egg en Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer. El término japonés para el ADN Digievolución, Jogress Evolution, es un baúl de viaje de las palabras "conjunta" y "progreso". ADN Digievolución se procesa de manera diferente en los juegos de vídeo. A excepción de Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer, que cuenta con las tarjetas de Calumon que ofrecen la función normal del ADN Digievolución de los Digimon que figuran en la serie de anime, Digimon World 2, Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers, Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers y Digimon World Dawn / Dusk seguir un método diferente. ADN Digivolving dos digimon juntos crear una nueva Digimon con estadísticas aumentado, formando a veces no es nueva, pero otras veces. thumb Warp Digievolución Warp Digievolución (ワープ進化, wapu Shinka?, Lit. "Warp Evoluciona") es un proceso Digievolución donde un Digimon puede alcanzar un alto nivel directamente sin pasar por ningún fases intermitentes. Digimon notables que han utilizado este (aunque sólo de forma implícita en algunos casos) son Agumon, Gabumon, Leomon, Angemon, Keramon y Impmon. Tenga en cuenta que en algunos casos, en particular Agumon, Gabumon, y Angemon, que en realidad no eludir cualquier fase intermitente simplemente pasar por él muy rápidamente. Esto se demuestra por Agumon y Gabumon que tengan su campeón y formas Ultimate aparecer durante sus respectivos Warp Digievolución, y MagnaAngemon aparece brevemente cuando la urdimbre Angemon digievoluciona en Seraphimon. En Digimon Tamers, Impmon adquiere la capacidad de Warp digievolucionar a Beelzemon Moto Madness, aunque nunca realmente se llama Warp Digievolución en la serie. En Digimon Savers, se llama Ultimate Evolution, con suficiente ADN, un Digimon puede evolucionar directamente de Rookie / Niño a Mega / Ultimate, al igual que Warp Digievolución de las dos primeras temporadas. Sin embargo, durante la evolución, los Digimon Shinka simplemente utiliza el término sin ningún prefijo. The call is "DNA, Charge! Overdrive!". La llamada es "el ADN, la carga! Overdrive!". En la versión en Inglés, esta se llama "Doble Warp Digievolución", y aunque esto es funcionalmente idéntica a la norma Warp Digievolución hay una sutil diferencia, durante Warp Digievolución las fases intermitentes de los Digimon se muestran (por ejemplo, Greymon y MetalGreymon se muestran en la secuencia de animación cuando Agumon Warp digievoluciona a Wargreymon), pero durante el doble Warp Digievolución todas las fases intermitentes se omiten y no se muestra en absoluto (por ejemplo, Geogreymon y Rizegreymon no se muestran en la secuencia cuando Agumon doble Warp digievoluciona a Shinegreymon). Cambio de modo Archivo:Dukemon_s.gif Un cambio de modo (モードチェンジ, Modo Chenji?) Se produce cuando un Digimon se convierte en una versión diferente de las especies actuales. El nuevo modo es usualmente más potente que la anterior. Digimon sabe que el cambio de modo son: ' *Imperialdramon fighter mode y, a continuación Paladin Mode *Gallantmon a Crimson Mode *Beelzemon a blast mode *Lucemon a Chaos Mode, a continuación, Señor de las Sombras modo y Larva (casi el único en que los cambios de nivel, así como el modo). *Belphemon Sleep Mode to Rage Mode Belphemon Modo de espera a Rage Mode *ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, Ravemon, y BanchoLeomon todos a modo de explosión *ShineGreymon a | Ruin Mode *UlforceVeedramon a future mode (también los cambios de nivel, así como el modo). thumb Warp DNA Digievolución Warp Digievolución de ADN se utilizó en la versión en Inglés de la segunda película de aventura 02, La venganza de Digimon. Agumon y Gabumon junto digivolved directamente en Omnimon. Biomerge Digievolución/DNA Matrix Evolution thumb Biomerge Digievolución, o simplemente Biomerge (マトリックスエボリューション, Matorikkusu Eboryūshon?, "Matrix Evolution") se usa sólo en Digimon Tamers. Funciona como Warp Digievolución, pero la pareja se une con sus Digimon Tamer humano a evolucionar. A diferencia del ADN Digievolución, el nivel de Mega Digimon resultante tiene dos conciencias. El Digimon y Tamer siguen siendo independientes y son capaces de sentir cada uno de los pensamientos y sentimientos. En el interior del digimon, el tamer se encuentra desnudo en una esfera de luz brillante. El principal problema con Biomerging es que si bien es bastante simple en el Mundo Digital es muy difícil en el mundo real. Esto es porque en el mundo digital tanto en humanos como Digimon son los datos, en el mundo real a los seres humanos de carne y hueso, pero los Digimon son todavía de datos. Este problema se superó cuando Dobermon sacrificado, ya que era un buque cargado de un poder de los Reyes Digimon. Mientras Biomerge Digievolución debe activar sólo cuando ambas Digimon Tamer y tienen un objetivo primordial que quieren luchar juntos para lograr, en el D-Reaper arco de Digimon Tamers vez Dobermon se sacrificó para permitir que los domadores de Biomerge los domadores de algún modo que active automáticamente Biomerge cuando lo necesitan para luchar, como en el episodio 51 Takato iba a volver a Shinjuku para luchar contra el D-Reaper y Biomerged con Guilmon. Un domador activa Biomerging de mando, "Biomerge Active!" en el doblaje en Inglés. En la versión japonesa, el término Matrix Evolution era, de hecho cuenta sólo para la Biomerging. '''Digimon y Digimon sabe que el uso Biomerging en el anime son: ' *Matsuki Takato y Guilmon a Gallantmon *Henry Wong y Terriermon a MegaGargomon *Rika Nonaka y Renamon a Sakuyamon *Ryo Akiyama y Cyberdramon a Justimon Archivo:RavemonBManimatedavy.gifthumb|left|112px Shining Digievolución Luminoso Digievolución se considera como un ataque de Calumon. En Digimon, cuando Calumon liberado toda su energía Digievolución hizo que todos los Digimon en el mundo digital (excepto los Digimon Tamers ') para digievolucionar a Mega Arca. Janyu's se llamaba la "luz de Digievolución" en Digimon World DS. Archivo:Zoe_digispirit_kazemon.gif Pseudo-Evolution Pseudo-Evolution (ぎじ進化, Giji Shinka?) Es lo que los términos Kurata el proceso que utiliza para evolucionar Gizumon en Gizumon-AT y, a continuación Gizumon-XT, con el uso de un ambiente artificial de ADN no hay plazo oficial para el proceso en el Inglés versión. Bio Hybrid Digievolución Bio Hybrid Digievolución (ハイパーバイオエボリューション, Haipā Baio Eboryūshon?, "Hyper Bio Evolution"), se utiliza en Digimon Savers. It enables Kouki, Nanami and Ivan to become their first Digimon forms, based on three Armor Digimon. Permite Kouki, Nanami e Iván de convertirse en sus primeras formas de Digimon, basada en tres Armor Digimon. Sin embargo, las formas resultantes son mucho más poderosas que regular los tipos de armadura. Este tipo de Digievolución causada por la inyección de un digimons datos dispersos en Gizumon en un cuerpo humano, por lo que los datos se pueden combinar en el ADN humano y cuando el ADN se libera el formulario de Digimon puede tener sobre el cuerpo humano y para combinar las competencias (humanos y Digimon). Cuando la evolución de Bio se ha completado, los datos de Digimon vuelve en un Digi-huevo y sale del cuerpo humano. (Y, s / no puede evolucionar en digimon de nuevo a menos que volver a inyectar.) La llamada es "Bio Hybrid ADN de carga". '''El Bio-Híbridos primeras formas son: *Kouki a BioThunderbirdmon *Nanami a BioQuetzalmon *Ivan a BioStegomon Hyper Bio Extra Evolution Hyper Bio Extra Evolution (ハイパーバイオエクストラエボリューション, Haipā Baio Ekusutora Eboryūshon?) Se utiliza en Data Squad. Hyper Bio evolución extra causada por Akihiro Re Kurata-inyectar datos Digimon más poderoso en Kouki, Iván, y los datos Nanami utilizando obtenida Gizumon-AT y Gizumon-XT. Este poder es muy peligroso porque si el cuerpo humano no puede contener los datos de Digimon, que también son asesinados. Sin embargo, estos tres superar esta situación y recibir Mega poder último de Digimon. La llamada es "Bio Hybrid ADN con carga completa". El Bio-Híbridos nuevas formas son: *Nanami a BioRotosmon *Ivan a BioSupinomon *Kouki a BioDarkdramon Archivo:4615317b_greymon_s.gif Burst Evolution Burst Evolution (バーストエボリューション, basuto Eboryūshon?) Se utiliza en Data Squad y en Siguiente. En Data Squad, es un cambio de modo, que permite a un Mega / Ultimate Digimon para llegar a su modo de explosión, una forma aún más poderosas. La llamada es "A la carga! ADN Modo Ráfaga!" in English, y "A la carga! Digisoul Burst!" in Japanese. ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, Ravemon, y BanchoLeomon han logrado llegar a modo de explosión. En el final de la serie, Agumon logrado una forma semejante a modo de explosión, con la energía que rodea su cuerpo, pero nunca fue confirmado a un nivel de modo de explosión. En segundo lugar, es simplemente una forma de digievolucionar de Ultimate / Perfect a Mega / Ultimate en la ausencia de un Digivice, sin embargo, consume rápidamente el domador de la fuerza vital, y es peligroso para su uso. It is invoked by calling out "Burst Charge!". Se invoca al llamar a "Burst A la carga!". Doble Spirit Evolution Fusion Evolution, Daburu Supiritto Eboryūshon? "Double Spirit Evolution") es la fusión de un ser humano y el espíritu Bestia del mismo elemento a una "fusión" Formulario (融合形态, Yuugou Keitai?), Un Digimon que tiene el doble de poder que el que una sola persona